User blog:LoganWoerner/Summer Recap and Fall Plans: On Complete, Running and Off to be Merged
Well! This summer has been quite the turnout, hasn't it? BIONICLE is as good as confirmed. Yippee! Is it a continuation or a reboot? What do you think? I have quite a few things I'd like to discuss, obviously, as BIONICLE's return will be greatly determining the direction of my future storyline after I wrap up Niha's story. And yes! I'm actually wrapping it up! Okay, let's begin. My Summer Wow. This summer has been an amazing one, at least for me. To kick things off, I travelled to Florida to participate in a missions trip run by my old church. Quite frankly, my life was changed. On another note, I have just experienced Captain America: The Winter Soldier. I am now an MCU super-fan and am dipping my toe into the world of Marvel Comics. I have purchased issue #1 of Spider-Man 2099 vol 2 and am currently awaiting the delivery of issues #1-4 of Amazing Spider-Man vol 3. My "Big Two" of fandom(BIONICLE and Star Wars) has now become the "Big Three": BIONICLE, Marvel, and Star Wars, in no particular order. If any of you Custom BIONICLE Wikians are hardened Marvel veterans(a.k.a. not n00bs), please let me know what you what you think are some great current comic series n00bs can get into easily, and also let me know what which comic events are essential for any Marvel fan. Thanks! That's about it for now. Let's get to the juicy stuff. Stories As you may have heard, my comic series is cancelled. I don't have enough time, and writing is much easier than drawing. I'm merging Running and Off and I'm just calling it Off. Also, when BIONICLE returns, I'll have a new storyline to go with it. I'm hoping it'll be a reboot, but I'm not sure whether or not that's the case. ''Off'' ALERT So, at the conclusion of On Kemlar escaped, but how? That will be revealed, along with another big question will be revealed: why is the Great Apocalypse so much more devastating than the Core Universe's Great Cataclysm? Off will alternate between three characters' points of view: Niha's, Kemlar's, and Erevayx's. A lot will be going on all at once in this story, so expect Off to be as long as thirty chapters. G2 BIONICLE Story I'm going to get to work on a story for the 2015 BIONICLE return as soon as I have some fun characters built from the new sets. Expect this story to be very seat-of-the-pants; not much planning will be going into my G2 storyline. If I write myself into a corner, I'll just have to find an exciting, unexpected way to get out of that corner. My G2 BIONICLE storyline will be my feature storyline, and will feature my first ever self-MOC. That's a bit down the line, though. Here's a little nibblet of information for you all to mull over, though. The G2 stories will be linked to my old storyline in some way. Summer/Fall To-do List *Start reviewing stories again *Find a way to feature my art on CBW *Complete ten chapters of Off *Come up with character ideas for my G2 stories *Create a lasting CBW RPG (maybe?) *Save up for all of the G2 BIONICLE sets *Experiment with voice acting Points of Discussion *G2 BIONICLE is practically confirmed. What's your opinion of 1) the sets, 2) reboot or continuation, and 3) should BIONICLE return at all? *What do you think of my starting a new storyline? Is it wise? I'd like to know if/why you're excited and if/why you're concerned. *What do you think of Off's first promotional image? Does it make you excited? I'd like to give a shoutout to FireDrag, who has recently become a rollback. Congratulations on surpassing me so quickly! ;) Farewell for now. 'UPDATE:' Off Teaser Here's a short teaser for Off, If you'd like to read it. It can be read right here or on it's page. Preview below: From the Private Journals of Toa Kemlar entry I'm immensely relieved to have acquired this journal. I haven't talked to anyone about personal matters in so long, and although this is hardly an adequate substitute, I feel...laughter heard ''Heh, I feel. Let's just leave it at that. After what has happened in the past months, I need this. The entire island of Destral was destroyed in seconds because of one rebellious Makuta. Erevayx injecting be with one of his word experiments. I was locked in a cell and tortured for six weeks until I almost cracked. And to top all of that off, I've been on the run for almost two months, trying to get away from them...the Order. He was there. Oh, Mata Nui, he was there...I can't take it! heard, believed to be Kemlar's. The only word recognized is the name "Botar" 'From the Private Journals of Toa Kemlar' ''Maybe I have cracked. Maybe I am insane. It's hard to keep my head when I'm alone in these dark, endless caves, where an exit is nowhere to be seen and where I entered has been forgotten. I was near where Metru Nui should have been when things got...abnormal. The sky was gone...static...roof where it should have been. Buildings were crushed, there were fires. I had reached...static...bodies. I thought I was heartless after I killed my team so long ago, but I've never seen so many bodies just...sitting there. I guess hearts are in everyone, some are just better at being hidden. There was a...static...could see the back of his face inside. But then there were just caves. Caves of metal and caves of dirt, caves with bodies and caves with fires. The last recognizable thing I saw was a battered telescope in a crushed learning tower. Now there's just...dirt. I wish someone was here with me. If someone was here with me things would be so much easier. Oh, I'm lonely. I'm just so lonely. I don't know how long I've been in these caves. I— ''Wait. There's a light. I see a light. I've got to get to that light. I haven't seen natural light in so long. Just a little further. I'm hurting so bad. I need a little— ''heard Whoa. I don't think...static...not in my world anymore. Category:Blog posts